Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the technical field of display devices, and more particularly to a grayscale adjustment method and a grayscale adjustment apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
At present, the display screen of a smartphone becomes larger, thereby requiring a larger display module for the smartphone. However, with the size of the display module of smartphones continuously becomes larger, a problem of uneven display quality of the display module arises. In order to solve the problem, a conventional solution is to improve the structure and composition of the backlight source, such as using a content-adaptive backlight control (CABC) technology. The content-adaptive backlight control technology is able to automatically adjust the brightness of the backlight source so as to achieve an effect of reducing power consumption. However, this technology can only improve a part of the problem of uneven display quality, and is unable to entirely improve the problem.
Hence, it is necessary to provide a grayscale adjustment method and a grayscale adjustment apparatus to overcome the problems existing in the conventional technology.